User talk:Brittonbubba
Welcome Hello, , and welcome to Pikipedia, a Wiki with information regarding Pikmin. The administration thanks you for registering, and has provided some useful links to help familiarize yourself with rules, regulations and other such facilities. We hope you like the place and decide to stay. Pikipedia pages: * *The Help Desk *The Community Portal * Wikipedia pages: *The five pillars of Wikipedia *How to edit a page *Help pages *Tutorial *How to write a great article *Manual of Style Also, we generally discourage people from editing other people's userpages. If you'd like to talk about your worst Pikmin events, there's a thread in the forum: Forum:Your Worst Pikmin events =(. 12:34, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Hey, Jimbo Jambo Tell Crystal Lucario I said she's cute, Brittonbubba err... you have to stop that. it is getting realy annoying, and it isnt even directed at me. :0_o Why does evryone think I'm a girl...? I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. im supposing your name. Crystal is a freminie name. :Probably. I don't think he'll come back. Appearantly he is Shadowy Pikdude and a friend of Hippo. I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. ::Sorry I spazzed. I thought you were another person who thought I was a girl and tried hitting on me... it is getting creepy... I might need a name change... : / but I like this one... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. Crystal Lucario :( I said your cute beacause you added BOOOOOOYAH! Jimbo Jambo, tell Crystal Lucario I said this :Oh right, errr... awkward... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. Faveorite Food Jimbo Jambo, ask Crystal Lucario what his faveoite food is. :You can just leave a message on my page at any time... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. Best Day ever Last time in school at math class I got an 100% A+ on my homework. I'm Brittonbubbu. A.k.a Shadowy pikdude Volcano Dig Dug Volcano Dig Dug Moleucus Volcanus Dig Dug family Olimars notes: Unlike most Dig Dugs, this one has a volcano for a nose. Its nose can't help it dig, instead its claws are as strong as dimond. Louie's notes: Do the same steps for the Eye stock spicy tortia - the eye stalks and - the fire and lava glands. I'm Brittonbubba. A.K.A Shadowy Pikdude ... yeah... sorry if u offeneded but your really strange... wiki443556 18:48, 24 November 2008 (UTC) :) where'd u get ur username? your name's Britton? cool! thnx 4 the answer m8 Would You like for me to make you a great sig?Peanut64 Yo Brit! Long time No C? You missed votin', I'm admined! Rainbow Pikmin Tell me about this Rainbow Pikmin idea, it sounds good... Pikdude 20:00, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Ummm..... What's the Head Light? Also, check out my new wiki, www.spriteshop.wikia.com. We're eventually going to have a whole load of stuff up. Pikdude 02:33, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Yo, wassup? I'm 11 now and I'm in 6th Grade.